Bus
by rinho
Summary: "The most usefull vehicle to travel and to torture your rival." - or so Okita thought.


It was an unlucky morning for Okita Sougo. After many times being used in attempt to kill Hijikata, his bike had finally broke down. And the worst thing was, that mayo lover was still alive. Damn that guy's luck! Well, Okita was not the type of guy who give up easily. Maybe, the next day, a bowl of plant would (accidently) fall right down to Hijikata head… Yep, that would do it, not to mention, the corpse would look extra nice!

But that was for the next day. First, Okita needed to figure out how to get home. His house was not close to school. There was no way he could just walk home. Humh… what's to do?

'Why don't you take the bus? It's cheap and green. I'm going to take the bus too", Kondo said. "We can go together."

"Kondo-san, isn't your house the opposite way from mine?", asked Okita.

"It is. But today I'm going to the coffee shop where Otae works part time", Kondou said with a cheerful voice, "you wanna come?"

"I'll pass" Okita refused. "But I guess I'll go home by bus today."

* * *

><p>Kagura was surprised to meet Okita at the bus stop near school. Ever since she transferred to this school, Okita and she had made each other their sworn rival. If you want to taste the victory, you should know your enemy like the palm of your hand. Therefore, Kagura knew Okita's bike was his favorite tool to harm (and to kill) Hijikata. Why was he at the bus stop?<p>

"Where is your bike, Sadist? You've decided to let Mayo live?" Kagura started.

"A hit from a bike is not enough, so I guess a bus will make a different. This'll be a piece of cake."

"Keep trying, Sadist. I bet you can't even get a seat. You have to stand in the crowd all the way home, cling to the handle like a poor beef meat hanging in front of a meat store!"

"You are so on, China." Okita monotoned.

"Calm down you two, it's not that bad to stand on the bus…"Kondou interrupted.

"Huh? Where did you came out from, Gori?"

"…( + _ + )…"

* * *

><p>Okita smirked victoriously. He was sitting next to Kondou, watching Kagura miserably put up with the crowd of school girls. Every the bus turned, stopped or began to move, Kagura held on tight to the handle, leaned her small body on Okita's seat and tried hard not to fall. Kagura was not very tall, held onto the handle was a big deal for her. And the crowd was killing her! Kagura was nearly suffocated but her pride prevented her from asking help from her two classmates. If only she could go away from here, Okita was clearly enjoying the show, his reddish-brown eyes were sparkling with joyful gleam.<p>

Kondou , on the other hand, looked at Kagura with sympathy in his eyes. He didn't mind stand, since he was tall, big and …well, gorilla-liked, but he also didn't dare to go against Okita's "entertainment". Okita had been in a bad mood for the whole day, if Kondou was to give his seat to Kagura, it would be like taking a bone away from a starving mad dog. So, having defeated by the fear of Okita, Kondou silently watched Kagura in worry.

After a few bus stops, most of the school girl got off. But before Kagura could relieve, a crowd of various kind of people got on. Kagura had tried to escape from Okita's view though it's useless with all those people pushing each other to have more space. Kagura was tired. Usually, she'd have started a verbal fight with that Sadist bastard, not today though, there's still a long way to get home. She needed to save energy. Kagura took a quick glance at Okita as she thought, and the Sadist's face was fully enlightened with joyfulness.

"You damn…" Kagura mumbled.

Okita watched Kagura struggle in the crowd. The way she's pushed back and front was surely interesting. She looked just like an orange teru teru bouzu* swinging along with the wind. What a sight!

As Okita continued enjoy his entertainment, he couldn't help but noticing a mid-age man was moving closer to Kagura. The man was standing behind Kagura so he didn't see Okita, but through the space between Kagura's face and shoulder, Okita could clearly see the man's eyes were looking right and left nervously before landed down right at….Kagura's skirt.

Okita instantly grabbed the girl's waist and forcefully pulled her down to him.

Kagura blushed to see she was currently sitting on her rival's lap, with his arms snaked around her waist!

"What the hell you…?"

But Okita ignored her, faced the mid-age man. His face looked emotionless, yet murderous aura poured out non-stop from him. Immediately, the man started jostling toward the exit, begging to stop the bus, horror flooded his face. The people began to watching curiously at the rude boy, but after receiving Okita deadly glare, they started to search for an invisible accident on the street. Having settled down the annoying crowd, Okita noticed the girl on his lap was trying hard to escape his tightening arms.

"Let go of me, you fucking Sadist! What are you trying to do?", Kagura shouted.

"Don't you want a seat, China? Kondou-san is getting off right now." Okita said, loosened his arms.

"But I…*glare*…Yes! I..I'm getting off, I'm getting off right now!" Kondou stammered, stood up and left his seat right away. Never, never had Kondou seen Okita showed such a expression to him. It was like the glare of the mad king wolf baring hia teeth, in order to monopolize the lovely prey.

* * *

><p>Kagura sat next to the window. She usually loved the window seat, since she could watch the street but she was exhausted right now. She could feel her eyes closing slowly, before she snapped herself out of it. She didn't want to sleep, who knew what the bastard next to her would do while she was slept. She knew he had a mark pen in his schoolbag. She once even used it to help him "decorate" Hijikata's face. Kagura kept telling herself not to sleep, but the bus movement quickly made her felt comfortable. And, with both hand still holding the schoolbag in front of her, Kagura laid her head down, leaned on the seat, slumbered.<p>

Okita sent out another glare, before gently pulled Kagura closer to him. He rested her head on his shoulder, then slowly leaned his head on hers.

…And the people still looking for an accident out the window…

* * *

><p>In 3-Z class:<p>

"You damn Sadist! It's all your fault I went home late last night! Do you know papi was so worried, he almost lost his precious only hair!" Kagura shouted at Okita.

"Your papi is bald even with or without it anyway." Okita said with a deadpanning voice "Besides, you were the first one to fall asleep, remember?"

"What happened?" Otae asked.

"This stupid idiot let us sleep in the bus, until it reach the bus station. And it was late, there was no bus to go back." Kagura crossed her arms, answered.

"So how did you guys get back?"

"We took a taxi, now I'm broke, so I guess I'll have to go to school by bus for at least a month."

"Ah ha! This time I won't let you get the seat, Sadist! I'll make you suffer!"

"You are so on, China."

* * *

><p>* teru teru bouzu (shine shine monk) is a popular doll in Japan, you hang it at the window to wish for a shining day.<p> 


End file.
